dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Simmons Couple Murder Case
Simmons Couple Murder Case is a police investigation in Season One of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It involved the murders of Officer Ricky Simmons and his wife, Kara. It later included the murder of their assassin who was killed in prison and the kingpin who ordered the murders. Episode * "Crocodile" Suspects * Norberto Cervantes - He was immediately suspected of killing the Simmons based on a patch of his skin found in Rick Simmons' mouth. Later confirmed as the killer of both Ricky and Kara when a drop of his blood was found at the Simmons house where Kara was shot and killed. * Carlos Guerrero - Initially suspected of ordering Norberto to kill Ricky after he found out he was an undercover cop. Later sent an assassin to take out the first assassin to make sure he didn't talk in exchange for a reduced sentence. Unsuspected Killers * '''Unknown Assassin' - The man who was sent by Guerrero to kill Norberto Cervantes in prison while he was considering a plea deal. He appeared to be a prison guard who was hired by Guerrero, as he had access to the area and a key to Norberto's cell. History of Killers Carlos Guerrero ran a crime family for years and was considered by many in the Miami Metro Police Department to be untouchable. At an unknown point, Carlos accepted Norberto Cervantes into his family and he worked for Carlos as a hitman. He later accepted another man into his family named Ricky who, unknown to them, was an undercover police officer. Carlos later discovered this and relayed this information to his number two man, Norberto. Detectives on Case *Sergeant James Doakes - Ran point on the investigation and made it personal because he was having an affair with the wife. *Detective (then) Angel Batista - Assisted from the beginning; he was the first detective on the case before James Doakes stepped in after he found out who was killed. *Lieutenant (then) Maria LaGuerta - Assisted from the beginning; ran the strategic planning of getting both the killer and the client much to Doakes' contempt. Other operatives involved in the case. * Blood Splatter Analyst Dexter Morgan - Helped find conclusive DNA and blood evidence that connected the assassin to both murder scenes. * Detective McNamara - Kara's brother set James Doakes up after he found out he slept with his sister in order to arrest Guerrero. Victims * Ricky Simmons - The first shown victim who was killed after it was discovered he was an undercover cop sent to infiltrate a criminal organization. But the victim managed to bite the killer before he was thrown off the bridge to his death. * Kara Simmons - The second shown victim who was shot by the same man who killed Ricky. She was shot because the killer saw that she called her husband earlier and was afraid she knew something she wasn't supposed to know. She was eventually discovered by Doakes and LaGuerta and died in the hospital of her injuries. * Norberto Cervantes - The third shown victim and the one who killed Ricky and Kara Simmons. His carelessness at both crime scenes resulted in him leaving his DNA at both crime scenes and was on the hook for double murder. He was offered a deal for a lesser sentence for turning State's evidence against Guerrero but was killed in prison before he could give police an answer. Attempted Victim * James Doakes - He was abducted by two men and stuffed into a car trunk and driven to a parking lot. The two men held his arms as the attempted killer beat him and then pulled out a gun intending to kill him, only to get shot himself by police, and James is saved in the process. Closure of Case The case has been officially closed, because one of the perpetrators, Norberto Cervantes, is nailed to the ground with conclusive DNA evidence at the first two crime scenes. It is unknown as to who killed Noberto but it is apparent that he works for Carlos Guerrero. Later, Guerrero is arrested along with two of his soldiers after attempting to kill Sergeant James Doakes. Fate of Killers Of the two killers and their boss, Norberto Cervantes was the only one to die. He was killed by the other assassin after considering taking a deal to take down Guerrero. The fate of the unknown assassin is uncertain,although he could have been one of the two apprehended alongside Guerrero in the parking lot. As for Carlos Guerrero, he was arrested and sent to prison for the attempted murder of Sergeant James Doakes. Category:Police Cases Category:Indexter